


YuuNaa Forever After

by Mintia



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Jpop, YuuNaa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintia/pseuds/Mintia
Summary: This story imagines their daily life after graduation, naachan following a solo music artist career and yuiri adjusting to life outside entertainment world.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana, Yuiri/Naachan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more chapters soon!

Yuiri was worried, naachan hadn't called her as she usually does when she works late or when she's away for work. She was still clutching onto her phone on one hand as she lied in bed since about an hour ago when she sent her messages through line. Truthfully she had thought of calling her and almost did before coming to her senses and cancelling it. It was almost 1 a.m. and she couldn't sleep. She missed her, a lot. It was always hard for her when she wasn't around especially now that she's solely incharge of their businesses.  
Naachan got signed by record label about a month after their graduation and has been since working on her debut single. She still had to make media appearances as one their company's up and coming artists while working in the studio. Her new manager had recommended for her to stay at a hotel near the studio for days at a time to "avoid distractions". Naachan couldn't bring herself to tell yuiri this but instead told her the recording would go on late into the night and that it would be great that she won't be bothered by work during the long weekends. Plus it was only until they were done recording.  
Yuiri was left to work at home, occasionally visiting the places of business of their ventures. They each had a business, a total of four if you count the ones they own jointly. Yuiri was of course reluctant at first when naachan had proposed the idea but since she retired from entertainment completely she had felt lost for a while. She needed something to push through her days and finding a job proved to be hassle. It still took a lot of convincing from naachan for her to agree to the arrangement. She knew nothing of the corporate world and neither did naachan but her insistence on the fact that being a successful idol meant she knew a thing or two about how markets work; that her leadership skills from when she was team captain were proof that she could take on the job, or atleast try had swayed yuiri. "Just work from here.. and in a month if you feel it's not for you, you can stop" was what naachan had told her. It's already been past a month since she started and although she often feels unqualified and intimidated by people she has to meet for work she has quite enjoyed it so far.  
Her phone buzzed and she quickly checked to see if it was... naachan.  
"I'm on my way"  
Yuiri blinked at the message naachan sent.. she didn't understand what she meant exactly but when she started typing her screen flashed to naachan calling her.  
"Hello?" Yuiri sat up, a bit confused  
"Didn't know if you'd still be awake but I when I saw my message was read I called.. "  
"Are you walking?" Yuiri asked because naachan's voice felt a bit off  
"Yeah and I'm actually not far from home do you need anything from the store?"  
"Wait.. you're coming over? right now??"  
"Yes that's what I said.. do you need any-"  
"No sorry..I went to the store earlier today so we're good"  
"Alright then I'll see you when I get home"  
"Okay bye"  
***  
Naachan was struggling as she went through her pockets and bag looking for her key when she heard the lock open from inside and in a second the door was open as yuiri stood Infront of her. Yuiri had been waiting for her, she was in pajamas, one of the many matching ones they had, with her hair tied up. She stepped back for naachan to come inside. Naachan did, closing the door behind her and dropping her bag on the floor.  
Yuiri realised she hadn't said anything yet, technically hey both haven't. Naachan must be tired she thought as she watched her remove her shoes. Yuiri was still coming to terms with the fact that naachan just showed up, she's aware that naachan doesn't get to leave when it's studio week yet there she was right Infront of her. More than that was her feeling like throwing herself in her arms and spend the rest of the night while naachan holds onto her. But for her to do that she needed to know if naachan was okay first because to show up at this hour.. should she be worried?  
Naachan sluggishly kicked her shoes off and turned to yuiri who just stood infront of her almost expressionless..  
"Did I wake you?" Naachan asked concerned, in her head this was the only explanation why yuiri looked like she was in a trance. She opened her arms to hug her but yuiri just grabbed her jacket instead and pulled her into a kiss. It took her a second but naachan kissed her back, her hands sliding down yuiri's back and finally resting on her waist pushing their bodies together.  
They pulled back for air at the same time, their noses still touching, both breathless  
"I missed you too" naachan's gaze was intense.  
"I know" Yuiri knew if their lips touched again they'll have to go all the way, and in a moment she wrestled with herself on if she should let that happen right away. In a mind over body move yuiri decided to hug naachan instead, and it took her almost all she had but she felt they had to talk first.  
***  
Naachan went on about how hard it's been at work.. she's being working with a few composers since she started songwriting but so far she felt she had nothing to be proud of. This coupled by the pressures of the fact that her debut single as an artist could be a defining moment in her career and that it would give the direction of the kind of artist she is and wants to be; her signature style and image, all of it was stressing her out. Ultimately she felt like missed her precious yuuchan so she had to come over  
"But how did you convince your manager to let you come home?" yuiri asked curious as she stroked naachan's hair who was resting her head on yuiri's lap facing up  
"I didn't"  
"Huh?"  
"I sneaked out" naachan winked  
"You WHAT??"  
"Can we not talk about this right now? Please...?" Naachan whined "I'm already here.. plus I have an afternoon session tomorrow so I'll be back before anyone notices"  
Yuiri would have of course disapproved of such a reckless decision, no wonder naachan didn't inform her of it before.. heck, it was even out of naachan's character to do something like that but right now looking at her pleading eyes there's nothing much she could say or do about it. If anything she was happy the one person she wanted to be with the most at the moment is right Infront of her. So she just smiled and nodded.  
"So tell me about you.. how's work?"  
"I've hired a personal assistant.. we are going to check out office spaces tomorrow-"  
"You have a PA? Since when?"  
"Just this week.. this is her first task on the job actually.." yuiri said as naachan nodded for her continue, intrigued "..I told her to find me office spaces so I'm basically booked the whole of tomorrow"  
"I think it's nice you're moving into an actual office.. it'll speed things up" Naachan was referring to the fact that yuiri had since enjoyed her job that she had thought of seeking other busy business owners as her clients, naachan of course supported this and suggested she start a small company. "Have you started on the paper work?"  
"Yeah.. its actually hectic.. thank God I have someone to help me out now, she actually knows some of this stuff better than I do so-"  
" She.. how is she?" Naachan sounded really curious  
"Oh shes really dependable.. I wonder why she applied for a PA position, I'm pretty sure she's overqualified for one-"  
"I'm coming with you tomorrow" naachan said in a matter of factly tone  
"I want to see the places too.. " yuiri raised her eyebrow as naachan tried to explain herself "..and also meet her" naachan admitted.  
"Why.. are you jealous?" Yuiri joked  
"I can't be jealous of her.. she doesn't get to do this" naachan said as she slid her hand up yuiri's shirt. Yuiri caught her by her wrist and to naachan's surprise who thought she was about to yank it to the side, yuiri led Naachan's hand further up and pressed it on her chest. Naachan didn't hesitate to cup a feel as yuiri held her breath.. naachan's touch however familiar never failed to make her weak.  
Of course naachan didn't have to be told what the move meant, but she still looked up at yuiri to confirm this was what she thought it was. Yuiri responded by leaning down to kiss her to which naachan welcomed, open mouthed; her other hand finding its way up yuiri's shoulder to her neck as she struggled to adjust herself to a much better position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this (and probably other chapters in the future) feel like a filler episode(/s). I've decided I'm going to take my time with this.

They were running late.. somehow they both didn't hear the alarm go off. Yuiri had to call up her personal assistant to cancel the early morning appointment they had, and even though she was genuinely apologetic she didn't in any way regret the night before. Yuiri hadn't slept so well in days... same with naachan. 

They made their way to the address yuiri's PA sent her earlier. It was minutes past 10am when they arrived. Yuiri looked up at the building.. it looked relatively new, with a modern design towering over the adjacent buildings. It looked busy too, there seemed to be a lot of activity from the ground floor alone. Although she realised as she walked through the entrance that it was probably because of the restaurant and other stalls on ground floor, the top floors must be much quieter. The fact that she was actually doing all this suddenly felt too real and she started doubting herself. Can she really pull this off? Maybe she should hold off this office thing for a while until she's more established.. yuiri froze.

"Yuuchan..? Did you hear? I said what floor was it?"  
"Uhm.." yuiri reached for her phone to check the address "16th floor"  
"Are you oka-" Naachan didn't finish as both her and yuiri turned to the lady standing Infront on them, both barely noticed when she was approaching them.  
"Ms. Murayama, good morning" yuiri's PA was dressed in formal attire, white buttoned shirt underneath a blazer and a matching skirt. She was a bit taller than both of them and looked a bit older too. Naachan stood awkwardly as yuiri reached to shake her hand  
"Good morning to you too.. again I apologize for earlier" yuiri said and gestured pointing at naachan before adding "this is... my business partner"  
Naachan tried hard to not laugh, yuiri hadn't introduced her to anyone as her business partner before although technically she supposed she was right given the current arrangement with their businesses. Now that she thought about it, "business partner" did seem like an improvement from "close friends" that she used to say a lot back in the day.  
"Hi I'm the business partner" naachan reached to shake her hand amused by her own statement before excusing herself and taking a step back.

"I have prepared all the documents you asked for-"  
"Thank you and the ad?"  
"It's already online"  
"Good.. also I hope we're not late"  
"No you're actually on time... though the realtor had to leave because of an emergency but it's ok because the building manager said they'll leave the space open for viewing"  
"I see"  
"if you'll please follow me" she said making her way to elevator  
Yuiri managed to get naachan's attention and signalled her that they were moving. Naachan rushed over and took the opportunity to whisper in yuiri ear "we should get you in such clothes too" referring to the PA they were following behind.

***

The elevator doors opened and they all got in, naachan and yuiri standing next to each other at the back, two middle aged men in suits got in as well and stood Infront them. Yuiri's pa stood by the door after pressing the floor button.  
Yuiri's anxiousness before started coming back.. somehow all her doubts were amplified. She felt naachan's hand brushing off against hers, her fingers slowly grabbing hers. Yuiri turned to face naachan who was giving her the "it's going to be ok" face. They finally locked hands and naachan gave it a squeeze a little. Yuiri felt relieved a little, glad that naachan decided to come with her. They stood holding hands, yuiri's eyes closed while naachan faced the doors ahead until they opened and the gentlemen left; where naachan immediately let go seeing how unprofessional it might look in the presence of yuiri's PA. After all she was just introduced to as yuiri's "business partner". 

***

The office space itself wasn't big but it also wasn't small. The floor probably had four more similar spaces, all occupied as they had previously noticed while they walked through the floor's reception area where the nameplates of current occupants were on the wall.  
Naachan walked straight over to admire the view from the huge windows that basically covered the walls in one area leaving yuiri and her PA in conversation.

"This wasn't what I was expecting" yuiri admitted "the view is probably amazing.." yuiri said as she looked around, glancing over at naachan standing next to the large windows who seemed to be talking on the phone "but it's just basically one large room" she continued a bit confused  
"That's not a problem.. you can get the place partitioned however you want. It should look much better once the place is furnished and ready"  
Yuiri was still looking around.. there's so much to do she thought. It'll probably take a while until the the place actually looks like a workplace, that and a lot of her money. Yuiri's PA excused herself to fetch the building manager so that they could get answers to their questions leaving naachan and yuiri alone.

"So what do you think?" Yuiri walked over to where naachan was by the window  
"Well.. she's definitely cute. That's your type isn't it?"  
"I'm talking about the place.." yuiri rolled her eyes "anyway you shouldn't say stuff like that about employees it probably counts as harassment.. and also did you just call yourself cute?" Yuiri was clearly amused  
"I dare you to say I'm not" naachan said confidently ".. and does the harassment thing count for business partners too? I might have to file a report" Naachan inched closer pretending to be offended but her grin gave her away  
"You know what I mean.." yuiri wondered if naachan took the business partner thing to heart and is only pretending to joke about it.. but this wasn't the right time to bring it up, they would have to talk about this later.. at home.  
"Maybe I don't" naachan's hand reached to tuck some hairs under yuiri's ear before slowly leaning in  
"Naachan.." yuiri stopped her before she came any closer "..not here"  
"Right.. sorry." Naachan suddenly remembered where they were, embarrassed " but yeah uhm.. the place is great.. have you seen the view? You should have your office here" naachan said gesturing to the side "oh and make sure it's soundproof and one one can see inside" she added winking  
"We're not going to make out in my office!!"  
"Not with that attitude"  
"..."  
"Okay I'll stop now.. I have to get going anyway"  
"Already?" Yuiri sounded disappointed "is that what the phonecall was about?"  
"Sort of.. "  
"Can you atleast wait until they're back I don't want to wait here alone" but just as yuiri finished talking they both heard footsteps sounding like they were coming their way  
"That must be them" naachan said reaching to kiss yuiri on her cheek before hugging her. Yuiri held on a second a longer wishing naachan could stay, she probably won't get see her until the next day.  
"I'll call you" and with that naachan left walking past yuiri's PA and the building manager who got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably give yuiri's PA a name.. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Naachan stared at her phone.. she was supposed to call yuiri but ever since her recent meeting with her manager she could barely think of anything else. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell yuiri just yet and worse, through the phone. She could just pretend everything is normal for the time being, after all it's only another day until she's home but there's the possibility yuiri will sense something wrong and she'll end up having to tell her.  
"...you can't say you're in a relationship.." naachan couldn't stop thinking about it.

//Hours earlier//

Naachan made her way to the office after she got the call from her manager telling her about a meeting she wasn't aware of. She wondered what is was for but hoped it was some good news atleast.  
**  
She sat across her manager and two producers who were involved with her work, one of whom was a representative of the record label that signed her. She was nervous as it seemed important and in the moment wished she had asked her manager what it was about so she'd be prepared.

"We have decided that having a deadline would help move things along.." one of the producers started "..and for that we think it's best to announce to the public about your first single release" the producer paused as if he was expecting someone to cut in.  
Naachan looked at her manager, confused.  
"We expect.. and we will be working towards getting things done in the next two months as far as studio work is concerned. You'll probably be shooting for your music video in the last week of the said two months if I'm not wrong.. so we feel it'll be better not to wait. We want to schedule your release date right after" the producer said as he flipped through some papers.  
"What if something happens and we don't finish in time?" Naachan asked  
"We have a whole outline of how things will work out. Of course we'll only announce the actual date when it becomes clear that we can make it in that time" 

"Think of it as an update to the last major announcement we had, which was about us signing you as one of our artists.. this is like telling your fans to look forward to something soon. Obviously after the signing they must have expected you are working on something.. so this will be a confirmation of that. We are far behind from where we should be by now so again and more importantly, this is like a push to get things going" the other producer from their label added.  
Naachan felt like his words about getting things going were specifically directed at her, probably some people were getting impatient and she couldn't really blame them seeing how slow things have been. 

"You have been booked for an interview and a shoot with one of the top magazines you're already familiar with. They'll ask what you've been working on and such and we think it's best to use the opportunity to talk about your work so far.. it goes without saying that you can't give too much away and also no, you won't give a date but you'll say it'll be out by winter" naachan's manager was looking straight at her as she talked.  
Naachan felt it was more of a briefing than a meeting. Everything seemed to have been discussed already and she was only been informed in summary. She patiently sat through it anyway occasionally asking whenever something was unclear.

***  
Naachan didn't move an inch as she watched the producers walk out after her manager had signalled for her to stay behind.  
"I'm sorry if that felt like ambush.. we had a meeting right before and I thought it'd be best if you heard it from them too" naachan's manager did feel apologetic  
"Right.. So the interview, when is that again?"  
"Next week."  
"Okay. Is there something you were going to say..?"  
"Yeah about that... they'll ask you a lot of questions in the interview.. personal ones too." Naachan's manager paused a little before continuing " it's expected they'll ask if you have a special someone and..you can't say you're in a relationship"  
"WHAT?" Naachan didn't know when she stood up, her hands were already in fists.  
"Wait please listen.. " naachan's manager got up too "please.. just sit and hear me out"  
Naachan sat down not sure if there's anything else she wanted to hear  
"First I need you to understand that there's no rule that says you shouldn't be commited to someone, and I know you are because we've had this conversation before as your manager. But after the meeting I just had it seems like you're expected to be single or atleast give the impression that you are at this point in your career."  
"Expected?"  
"Yes expected. It's just how the industry is I guess.. look, we can sit and talk about how unfair it is, but- "  
"But you want me to lie?" Naachan sounded mad, and that's because she was.  
"My advice? Yes.. lie. Do it for the sake of your career AND your relationship. Lie for now"  
"I can't believe this.." naachan threw her hands in the air, seriously considering storming out  
"I want you to know that I'll not force you to do so though. It's your choice and I'll leave it entirely up to you." Naachan's manager's eyes followed naachan as she walked to the door "...please think this through, the interview is next week."  
***  
Naachan finger had been hovering on yuiri's contact for a while before she finally pressed it.  
"Hello!" Yuiri sounded cheerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to update again..!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait.. what do you mean you just got home it's almost 11pm" naachan said looking at the time  
"Umm yeah I was out with miichan.. we had dinner. she dropped me off like 20 minutes ago"  
"You went drinking ?"  
"I didn't say that.. " yuiri didn't have to.. she wasn't exactly drunk and to anyone it would be hard to guess, especially on the phone, but she had a tell and of course naachan would know. In that instant naachan forgot why she was so nervous about calling yuiri some few minutes before. Technically though, she hadn't really forgotten, it was more like it was on pause for the moment.  
"..okay I did drink a little. I couldn't really say no you know"  
"Oh I see..what was the occasion?"  
Naachan listened to yuiri talk about how she was discussing work stuff with her assistant during their lunch break after she left them earlier that day. When the topic of scouting potential clients came up she realised she should have started doing so already,  
"..and so when I was thinking of where to start, she asked if maybe I could get help from my celebrity business partner" yuiri giggled at the last part  
"She said that?? Wait.. so she knows who I am?"  
"No no wait, I think im telling the story wrong... She didn't mention "celebrity" at lunch but I feel like it was implied from before.. when you left she asked if you're a celebrity because you looked familiar-"  
"Eh?"  
"My guess is maybe she must've seen you on a magazine or TV"  
"Wouldn't that means she knows you too then?"  
"Not really.. "  
"How can you be so sure?..and how is this even related to you going to dinner with miichan?"  
"Because that's one of the reason I hired her.. based on her experience, hobbies and activities so far she was one of the applicants least likely to be into idols. It was also very clear in the interview-"  
"You know someday they'll find out though"  
"Anyway.." yuiri chose to ignore naachan's words, she didn't want to admit it, but she'll have to worry about it some other day ".. I went through my contacts and thought miichan might be interested or atleast know someone who would be.. so I called her"  
Yuiri explained how the whole dinner plan fell into place in a couple of minutes and how excited miichan was about the company and proposed they celebrate. Naachan listened, wishing she was part of it but also realising that she should probably get yuiri a gift. She felt it was too soon to celebrate though.. perhaps it'll be better if she waits until the official opening.

***

Naachan sighed, they had just made plans to meet for dinner so they can go home together after work the next day and she couldn't stop thinking about how it could be where she breaks the news to her. To be honest she wasn't sure how yuiri would take it. It's hard to say, and it could easily go either way, in other words there's no way she could prepare for this, which is worse she thought.  
Naachan laid on her back staring at the ceiling.. everytime she felt like she has finally come to a decision, she's brought back to reconsider her options. She closed her eyes, imagining she was home in bed watching the stars being projected by the planetarium that's set on her bedside... Until she fell asleep.

***

The door was open but naachan knocked on the side of the door startling yuiri who was still in her bathrobe which naachan found odd since she had her take a bath first. Even more odd, she found her in their spare room or rather, her office. 

The hours had flown by fast and in no time they met for dinner at a restaurant as agreed but naachan couldn't bring up what she's been meaning to tell yuiri; She figured it'd be much better if she did so at home. Naachan rehearsed through her words while in the bath, mustering courage for the moment. She told herself she had to do it that same night before the weekend.

"I see you're not dressed yet" Naachan was still by the door  
"I see you are" yuiri smiled at naachan, clad in her blue pajamas who walked over to where she was  
"No but seriously.. won't you get cold?" Naachan already had her arms around yuiri from the back. Yuiri felt comfortable, her expression relaxed as she felt naachan's nose brushing through the area below her ear all while naachan's fingers tugged yuiri's bathrobe belt......... before tightening it and taking a step back. Yuiri wasn't expecting that, and for a second she was almost certain that things were going in a different direction. Yuiri wasn't sure what to say at the moment so she remained speechless watching naachan go around the table to sit on the office chair  
"So.. what are you doing here?"  
"Uhh there's a document I was looking for and I thought I might forget about it if I don't get to it right away"  
"Did you find it?"  
"Yeah.." yuiri pointed to clipped papers sitting on the table ".. actually it didn't take long but I started going through things I might have to take with me in the new office"  
"Oh I see.. will you take the desk and chair too?"  
"Should I?"  
"I don't know.. I mean, it's up to you"  
Yuiri expected such a response but was hoping for a more direct answer.. she still wasn't sure if she wants to but considering they were a gift from naachan, her answer puts her back on the spot. Yuiri walked over and sat on the desk facing naachan. She remembered coming home one day to naachan surprising her with office furniture.. she thought the room looked so much different than before  
"I'll miss this place" yuiri said looking around  
"Me too" naachan replied pushing herself and the chair forward such that yuiri's feet were resting on her lap  
"What do you mean you too.. you were barely here though"  
"I mean.. it was nice knowing you were here and I could come by anytime, plus it doesn't seem like I'll be able to do the same thing with your new place" naachan said, her hands reaching for yuiri's right foot and proceeded to start massaging it.  
"What makes you think that?" Yuiri adjusted the way she was seated to make it easier for naachan to work her thumbs on her sole.  
"When you said 'we are not going to make out in my office!' that time in the building" naachan's impression of yuiri saying those words was comical  
"I don't sound like that!" yuiri playfully tried to hit naachan but she saw it and dodged it just in time "..it doesn't mean you can't come visit though.. but I meant it no making out in the office" yuiri added in a more serious tone  
"If this office could talk..." Naachan grinned  
"Oh come on you know what I mean.. we're home here.. and alone.."  
"Right"  
"Speaking of..we're also home and alone right now.." yuiri spoke softly, tilting her head to the side as she looked at naachan who suddenly froze up.  
Yuiri doesn't always drop hints, not with words atleast, and isn't as forward as naachan so when she does naachan gets extra mushy inside.. but also this isn't the time and she can't keep putting it off.  
"Uhm.. there's something I have to tell you actually.." naachan tried to recall the way she rehearsed it some few minutes ago  
"Which reminds me I also wanted to ask you to do something"  
"What?" Naachan wasn't expecting the interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's too much dialogue in this one lol  
> Thanks for reading anyway 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really how music/recording studios work tbh.. forgive me for any inaccuracies! (Same with the corporate stuff)


End file.
